Peter Joseph Randall (Video Game)
Pete is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Pete's early life is never gone into detail, however, judging by his accent, skills and attitude, it can be assumed that he came from a working-class family in the American South. Pete used to go hunting with his nephew, Nick, before the outbreak. Nick's dad wasn't a great father so Pete filled in a lot in that role. Pete once took Nick - when he was about Clementine's age - on a hunting trip where they spotted a roe buck. Pete was dissappointed that Nick didn't want to shoot the buck, and when they argued over it, Nick's rifle went off and nearly hit Pete. Pete later went out and found the buck, killed it and took it back to his sister's house to show to Nick. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Episode 6: All That Remains" When Clementine falls asleep in the woods and walkers starts surrounding her, Luke and Pete comes to her rescue. Pete uses his crossbow to take down three walkers, before Luke evacuates Clementine. After Luke discovers the dog bite on Clementine's arm, Pete seems to be more trustworthy of Clementine than others when it came to the question of being a dog bite or a walker bite. Later, he has an arguement with Nick before they get to the river, as Pete was talking about when Nick first went hunting. When Pete, Nick and Clementine are investigating the riverbank and the various corpses strewn around there, Nick and Pete get ambushed by walkers. Pete ultimately injures his leg to which he claims he lost his footing, though is in fact a walker bite. In-Game Decision Clementine has the choice to go help Pete when she, Nick, and Pete are attacked by walkers or not. Help Pete (Alive) If the player chooses Pete, Clementine will cross over the river to help him. Clementine helps save Pete when a walker is overpowering him. The two watch as Nick runs into the woods to escape the walkers. Pete limps off into the woods with Clementine. Help Nick (Dead) If Clementine chooses to run over to Nick, Pete gets devoured by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *Numerous counts zombies. Relationships Nick Pete is Nick's uncle, though the two share a poor relationship. According to Pete, his brother-in-law, Nick's father, was "rarely around, and was a piece of shit when he was" for Nick, so it was up to Pete to help his sister raise Nick properly. He was often rough on him growing up in order to discipline him and prepare him for life, something Nick's father was absent to do, or simply didn't care to do; for this reason, Pete thinks Nick hates him, but he knows that his rough treatment is done out of love, and explains to Clementine that he simply "has to fill a role". Regardless of his attitude, however, Nick seems to still love Pete, becoming extremely distressed and angry if Clementine runs to help him rather than Pete, resulting in Pete's death. Clementine Luke and Pete save Clementine from a zombie attack in the woods near their cabin and bring her back to the group. Luke thinks Clementine's dog bite is a zombie bite and acts in panic and distrust when he discovers it, though Pete and Clementine both convince him it's merely a dog bite when she meets the group. Like Luke, Pete is friendlier to Clementine than the others at first, but does not disagree with Carlos on locking Clementine in their shed, fearful of Carver's involvement. Nevertheless he showed Clementine a certain level of trust, by trusting her words that it is not a walker bite. The next day, Pete takes Clementine and Nick fishing, appearing friendly to her and apologizing for Rebecca's rudeness. Luke Luke and Pete appear to be fairly close friends, Pete acting almost like a father-figure to Luke. He and Pete both defend Clementine when she is brought to the group. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"A House Divided" (Determinant) Trivia *Pete mentions that he had a cousin who survived a bite due to amputation. *If Clementine decides to rescue Pete, he is seen in the trailer for Episode 7 observing a hacksaw hinting to amputate his lower leg. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Determinant